mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ALL-STAR BONANZA
YAY! #Stardrop (Star/Jet): Originally, a star. However, she fell to space, somehow stoppping a comet, and becoming what she is today. #Tatsuball (Lunar/Torch): Tatsuball's nose became a Dragon Monster somehow after being hit by a Japanese Arma. He wears it as a hat. His Dragon Monster can sniff from far-away places. #Navitundra (Cryo/Razor): Bittersweet navigator. Navitundra is rather chilly, and can even shoot ice missiles. Still not Salvo, but nice Not-Appmon. #MESS (Madly Easily Shrekt Sight) (Torch/Razor): A horribly made MESS which reminds us of those badly-made classings. Scientists are not sure how the heck the MESS is Torch/Amazon. #*Battle helped me make the new classes for it. It was originally Solar/Lunar. He suggested the worst classes for it, being Torch, Amazon, Razor. Currently the only one that I own which has nonsense classings. #Plazmech (Energy/Mech): No batteries required for him, he's already got charge. Plazmech is energetic. GET IT ANYWAYS? #You Can't Lazer Pack (Mech/Logic): Seriously, you just can't shoot lasers at him. He's got a laser shield with him. He's got some sweet extendable arms. Also extendable feet. Because it's slime. The robot is his friend. #Kishcash (Granite/Spirit): Pay cash, play cash with this mimic. He's ghostly bad, and likes playing "Hide & Chew". Because basically, he is a possessed chest. #Jokemack (Arcane/Logic): YDKJ from the past. He knows three types of magic currently; Magic Magic, Fire Magic, and Dark Magic. Has stealth vision. #Cropchop (Amazon/Arcane) #Gearrrrrinder (Razor/Mech) #Beatblast (Salvo/Tune) #Tipstion (Healer/Support) #Stingalone (Spirit/Razor): Stingalone's unknown body is called the "Supernatural". The actual body is between his legs. #*Originally Star/Lunar to Doom/Razor. #Gena (Lunar/Arcane): In the ancient times, she was kidnapped and turned into a genie. However, she traded her ability to give wishes for extraordinary powers. Now she's fighting evil with the All-Star Bonanza. #Nullbyss (Astral/Lunar) #Dimenspeed (Turbo/Arcane) #Trydent (Scuba/Razor): Trydent is trying to think what she should do next. Probably learn music or fight. #Ruebot (Mech/Doom) I had no better idea on what to type. You might also realize something real about Tatsuball's colored name. Yes, it's E62DED and F3953C spliced. Same goes with others. ELEMENTS #Torch: Fire element #Solar: Light element #Amazon: Nature element #Strike: Now an element related to balls and round stuff #Guard: Well, knights, kings, stuff like that #Lunar: You should look at it closer #Ninja: Stealthy, ninja-like #Scuba: Water element #Energy: Electricity element #Retro: Videogame-related #Logic: Brainy #Granite: Rock element #Jet: Wind element #Healer: Healers. Not to be confused with Support, which is a completely different element #Cryo: Ice element #Tune: Sound element #Toxic: Poison element #Arcane: Magical/mystical #Spirit: Monsters/spirits #Mech: Tech-related #Brawn: Strong, very strong #Flavor: Food element #Astral: Space element #Doom: Demons (maybe even extremely evil things) #Primeval: Primal element #Salvo: Explosive/probably military related #Support: Supporters, gives out attack boosts and stuff like that. #Razor: Extremely sharp, related to spikes or stuff #Star: I'm not sure. I really hated adding this element, thou #Turbo: Industrial/fast DESCRIPTION FOR STUFF *Stardrop: Stardrop focuses on Star-related moves and posssibly Support-related moves. Even Jet-related moves. *MESS: The name is true. He is literally has one of the worst classings which he has. He wins 3rd place for "lamest character design" IMO. Torch/Razor? Believe it or not, he doesn't use fire, or chainsaws, or fiery chainsaws. Instead, he uses a whole slew of weird attacks which are NOT Razor or Torch. *#ZZAAAAAAAAAAPP! - Zaps three random enemies. Does Energy damage. *#Support Crate - MESS pukes out a crate with HP which bounces off an enemy. A Support attack! *#Alchemist's Mistake - MESS shakes two potions at once and throws it an enemy. Does lots of damage with the cost of giving the enemy 100% more damage. Toxic attack. *You Can't Lazer Pack: You Can't Lazer Pack is Laserproof. You Can't Lazer Pack also has a little robo. Pretty much, I would say "Mech/Logic/Toxic" if it wasn't for one of my rules "only 1/2 types like in Pokemon". Besides, I'm trying to make him like YDKJack. But seriously he looks AWESOME. He has Arms, yes. So... that leads to his attacks. Yes, the robot is helpless. You Can't Lazer Pack usually relies on his slimy legs and his Arms. He mostly does attacks which aren't Mech or Logic/ But mostly, he attacks with Toxic and Energy. I'm debating if he should be instead Mech/Brawn now. *#Spring Shot - Blinds the enemy and does Toxic damage. Because of its arm; a POISONOUS ONE! *#Lazer Eyes - Shoots a lazer beam at enemies. Does more if he doesn't shoot lots of times with it. *#Slime Jump - You Can't Lazer Pack jumps up into the air. Leaves a Toxic goo puddle and does Toxic damage. *#Corrosive Eyedrops - It's so corrosive it can dissolve one's eyes. A Toxic variant of Flavored Eyedrops. *#Tiny Parabolas - You Can't Lazer Pack's version of Tiny Umbrellas. Doubles as a parachute and shield, which does Energy damage. *#Logical D'N'A - Shoots out DNA which does Logic damage. Nothing else. *#Feel the Freeze: You Can't Lazer Pack shoots out a Brrchuk which he lashes around wildly. Crazy Cryo attack. *#Mech March - You Can't Lazer Pack shoots out marching robots at enemies. The robots latch onto enemies, dealing Mech damage. *#Lok in Place - You Can't Lazer Pack shoots out some slime which becomes a barrier. You Can't Lazer Pack then jumps up, Lokjawin' the enemy for LOTS AND LOTS of Salvo damage. *#Your Best Guardian - You Can't Lazer Pack generates an Energy shield. Does Energy damage to enemies who attack it. *#HEDLOK! - You Can't Lazer Pack equips itself with it's very own Hedlok. Very intimidating, and DESTRUCTIVE! Wait a sec... (Super) *Tipstion: Tipstion is filled with healing, supporting, and even SUMMONING! Let's get down to the moves. ALREADY? Yes already. *#Wrench Whack - Tipstion's ONLY attack. Yes he doesn't punch at all. *#Life-Up Waffer - Heals 5% of an ally's HP. *#Questionable Rage - Gives an ally 25% more damage done. *#Protection Mark - Mark an ally, reducing their damage by 3%. *#Summon - Summons a random ally. Could be... *#*Draconius Genie *#*Bluster Jr *#*COBRA *#*Mappela *#*Onion *#*Alchemist Category:Blog posts